


【圓哲珉漢】半夜時分

by weiweihish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweihish/pseuds/weiweihish
Summary: 珉佑決定晚上去偷襲他們最愛的哥哥們。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 6





	【圓哲珉漢】半夜時分

半夜時分，八樓宿舍的某一房間的房門被輕悄悄打開，從走廊漏進的光亮只照亮了房內一會就被兩個身影給遮擋住大半。

兩位來者來者都很高，其中一位是魁武的身材，另一位則是較清瘦。他們同時把頭探進房裡查看，發覺雙人床上的突起如果是一個人的話也有些過大了，

「就說勝哲哥在淨漢哥房裡。」魁武的人悄聲對旁邊的人說，後者則是仰起嘴角露出了邪魅笑容，

「這樣正好，一石二鳥。」語畢他小心謹慎走進房裡，盡量不發出任何聲響步到了床邊，床上果然躺了兩個人，相擁而睡。

金珉奎也跟著放輕腳步到了全圓佑身後，望著面對面睡得正熟的兩位哥哥不自覺拉開笑容。

「好可愛。」

「真的很可愛。」全圓佑附和。

「我今天跟淨漢哥做吧！」金珉奎對全圓佑說。後者點點頭。

全圓佑緩緩蹲下身跪在床旁，伸出手輕撫上睡在靠外的崔勝哲的髮，又低下頭在他臉頰留下一吻，另一手卻小心拉開棉被一角，覆上哥哥的身體。

崔勝哲的衣服被他睡的已捲到胸前，全圓佑感受著光滑細膩的肌膚笑了笑，修長的手指順著緊實腰線徐徐往下摸，伸進寬鬆的四腳底褲，揉了一把挺翹圓潤的屁股，又往前探去，毫不猶豫的，一把握住跟著主人沉睡，軟軟垂著的性器。

極為敏感脆弱的地方被觸碰，睡夢中的崔勝哲無意識蹙眉不踏實的嘟起紅唇哼哼幾聲，見狀，全圓佑不敢輕舉妄動，手指保持圈住性器的動作，感覺沒有再被打擾，崔勝哲好看的眉峰才又舒展開來。

怕又吵醒崔勝哲，全圓佑只好先放棄可愛的小勝哲，換輕輕摸摸柔柔性感的俏屁屁代替。

全圓佑不是怕崔勝哲清醒，只是如果這時候醒過來遊戲就不好玩了。

全圓佑在騷擾崔勝哲的同時，金珉奎繞到床尾，尹淨漢有踢棉被的習慣，漂亮白皙的腳此時已經露在外。不似全圓佑的小心翼翼，金珉奎的動作大膽多了，因為尹淨漢睡得沉，不容易被吵醒。金珉奎單膝跪地，他手拖著尹淨漢的腳後跟輕輕舉高，依戀的用臉頰輕輕蹭了蹭，尹淨漢腳的皮膚一點都不扎臉，是那麼柔軟又滑膩。金珉奎把唇貼上拇指親吻，又張口把腳指吞了進去一翻吸吮，舔弄，弄得腳趾水亮水亮，一些溢出的唾液還流至腳板。

等到玩夠了，金珉奎才爬上床，掀開薄被，先把推了推崔勝哲讓他變成面朝上躺著，又輕壓著尹淨漢的肩膀把側睡的人擺正，又把哥哥的睡褲往下拉了拉，露出草莓圖案的底褲，偷襲的兩人見了忍不住笑出來，

「哇，這哥也太喜歡草莓了吧。」金珉奎感嘆，

「不過這樣也好打發。」

就像今天之後也許只要買個草莓製品給尹淨漢，容易心軟的哥哥就會原諒他們。但也許也沒那麼容易，啊反正到時候再說，現在享樂是最重要的。全圓佑邊想邊爬上床。他雙手壓在崔勝哲兩側，大長腿分開跪在崔勝哲合攏的雙腿兩邊，整個人壟罩在哥哥上方。

雙人床一下子變得好擁擠，

全圓佑欣賞崔勝哲不知大難臨頭的安穩的睡顏，嘴角的弧度多了好幾個角度，他一下子俯下身舔上哥哥的脖頸與鎖骨，留下自己的痕跡，大手再次探進崔勝哲的禁地。這次他就沒那麼小心了，抓住性器之後馬上上下擼動起來，一下快一下慢，很快的他就感受到手中的東西慢慢充血，緩緩變得硬挺。

美好的睡夢又被擾亂，崔勝哲皺起眉，喉嚨裡溢出幾聲嗚咽，身體也小幅度動了動想要甩開這煩人的感覺，無奈試了幾次都沒有成功，身體卻是越來越熱，一股火聚集在小腹處後又向四肢奔流。熱流使他出了汗，全身變得濕黏黏的，崔勝哲悶哼著，實在是受不了了才睜開雙眼，誰知一入眼簾的就是一個毛茸茸的頭頂。

「什麼呀！？.....嗯啊........哈啊......啊！ 」崔勝哲嚇得瞪大雙眼，還搞不清楚發生什麼事，就被下身傳來的陣陣快感激的哆嗦，喘息也跟著脫口而出，

「喔，哥你醒了啊。」全圓佑抬頭對著崔勝哲一笑，加快手中的速度還不時揉捏下面飽滿的小球，果不其然聽見更多好聽的低沉呻吟聲，

從夢鄉裡逃出又沉入慾望之中，崔勝哲根本沒有時間讓大腦好好思考，只能遵循著人類原始需求，他舒服的半瞇起他的標誌大眼，長睫毛在眼下形成陰影，一下咬著厚厚的唇，一下又微張著吐氣，舌頭若隱若現，全圓佑被視覺刺激的不得了，脹著的褲棚又大了一些，他把頭湊近噙住對方如吸血鬼般的紅唇，有些粗魯的啃吻唇瓣，再把舌頭往裡鑽。

崔勝哲傻乎乎回應全圓佑霸道的吻，憑本能吸吮對方的舌又被迫大張嘴讓弟弟能探索他口腔內每一寸濕熱的皮膚。崔勝哲覺得腦中被放進了大團大團棉花，不然全身怎麼會軟綿綿，又覺得輕飄飄，腦子裡還一片雪白雪白。

不知過了多久，全圓佑輕輕吸了下崔勝哲彈潤的唇才依依不捨結束了這個濕漉漉的吻。

崔勝哲眼神迷茫又茫然，他剛剛在全圓佑持續的掏弄下洩了一回，久違的刺激使他到現在都還沒能回神呢。

哥哥發矇的樣子讓全圓佑憐愛極了，伸手幫他整理好黏在額上一縷縷的髮，又落下一吻。這時耳邊傳來一聲聲帶著奶音的喘叫，轉頭一看金珉奎已經把尹淨漢剝得精光，讓人坐在他懷裡。

金珉奎結實的手背穿過尹淨漢膝蓋下方抵著，強迫哥哥的腳向兩方分開，大大的手掌圈著尹淨漢的性器搓動摩擦，另一隻手也沒空閒著，向上摸著挺立的紅潤茱萸，輕輕扯捏柔轉，把乳粒玩得更加通紅。金珉奎舔吻著哥哥的耳垂，惹得敏感的人一陣陣顫慄，又一路向下劃過脖頸，臉頰，最後金珉奎把鼻尖埋進尹淨漢的頸窩，貪婪地吸取他的香氣。

剛睡醒的尹淨漢迷迷糊糊的，就是一個小軟萌，這時候他腦子還沒開機完成，需要一些時間緩衝，沒那麼精明也無法生成一堆詭計伎倆，成員一致認同這時候的哥哥是最好擺弄的時候。

這也是全圓佑金珉奎選擇在半夜偷襲哥哥們的原因之一。

精神朦朧的尹淨漢只能隨著金珉奎的動作扭動著腰發出一聲比一聲甜膩的哼叫，越發癱軟在金珉奎的胸懷。

金珉奎感受著懷裡的人忽然的僵直，曉得哥哥就要到達頂點，他卻壞心的掐住性器的底部不讓人如願，得不到釋放的尹淨漢難受的叫出聲。

「嗚嗯......嗚嗚...放開...哈...啊...」尹淨漢用軟綿綿的手去推著金珉奎的，無奈兩人的力氣本來就懸殊，他又被快感折磨的失去力氣，金珉奎的手從頭到尾無動於衷，尹淨漢洩氣得哭出來，腰扭動的幅度更大了。

「哥...再等等，會更舒服的。」金珉奎伸舌舔去尹淨漢從發紅的眼角滑落臉龐的淚珠，摸著乳頭的手換去照顧另一邊被冷落的，

尹淨漢緊閉著眼搖頭，軟軟的髮絲跟著搖動甩出晶亮的水珠，快感繼續攻擊大腦與神經，尹淨漢的小腿都繃直，腳趾捲曲，他覺得自己就要瘋掉的下一秒金珉奎終於放開了手。

十幾顆煙花一起綻放在腦海，尹淨漢瞪大眼全身顫顫抖抖，脊背挺成一個優美的弧線，射了金珉奎滿滿一手掌白濁，才又跌回弟弟懷中，失了好一會神。

一旁終於緩過勁來的崔勝哲，羞憤地推著全圓佑近日修練有成的胸，要他從自己身上下去，但是全圓佑怎麼肯，重頭戲都還沒開始呢。他傾下身開始啃咬哥哥的鎖骨，氣的崔勝哲大吼，

「呀！這都幾點了！你們大半夜的發什麼情啊！」

「就當我們真的發情了吧。」染著情慾的聲音比平時更低一度，炸在崔勝哲耳邊，一股強烈的酥麻感從耳蝸迅速蔓延至崔勝哲全身，他情不自禁抖了一下。

全圓佑對崔勝哲溫柔笑了，卻讓後者覺得很危險，開始不停掙扎，希望能從獵人手中逃跑，可是他是已經跌入陷阱的獵物興許還受了點傷，怎麼可能逃得掉。

崔勝哲的抵抗讓全圓佑產生征服慾，甚至還有一些嗜虐心，遇到不乖的獵物就是要用點頭腦才行，他乘著崔勝哲亂動的時候把T shirt往上拉，還有意無意地捲了卷把衣服弄得跟麻花捲似的，拉過頭部後直接卡在手的關節處，讓哥哥的行動變得困難。

「全圓佑！你也...！......嗚啊啊！哈啊嗯！」崔勝哲本想抱怨弟弟太奸詐，話未說完，全圓佑張口就把他的乳首含進口中，用牙齒撕磨，另一邊的乳珠也被手指掐住用指甲刮著。突如其來的痛並快樂著的刺激讓崔勝哲猛的仰起頭大張嘴呻吟，連同腰與床鋪之間都形成一彎曲的空間。

全圓佑輕輕笑了笑，抓抓哥哥飽滿的胸肌，「哥你的乳頭果然很敏感呢！我記得有一次你似乎只靠著乳頭就高潮了？不然再來一次？」全圓佑故意貼著崔勝哲的胸部說話，嘴唇若又似無的碰著，讓呼出的氣打在變的挺立艷色的乳尖上，又讓崔勝哲渾身一顫。

「別...我不喜歡...那樣...啊啊..........」崔勝哲瑟瑟發抖求饒，那種感受實在是太過羞恥到有點傷自尊的程度了。他用盛著濕潤的大眼睛乞憐地望著全圓佑，希望弟弟能放他一馬。

崔勝哲這副無辜委屈模樣在全圓佑眼裡完全就是活生生的誘惑魅惑，他眼神一暗抓上哥哥四角褲的褲頭往下拉，瞬間讓半勃起的性器暴露於空氣之中，把人變成全裸狀態，自己又俯身去舔吻哥哥的下顎，語氣邪魅的開口

「啊，畢竟哥你，更喜歡被插射嘛！」

葷話讓崔勝哲聽了羞紅了臉，才要反駁，自己的下身就被高高的抬起，腰的下方被塞進枕頭墊著。全圓佑把自己的運動褲連同底褲往下拉，昂揚的性器便跳了出來，看的崔勝哲心理一驚，吞了口口水，後穴也不自覺翕動。

他心裡清楚明瞭......要被操了。

崔勝哲感到有些害怕，因為已經將近一個月沒有做愛了，被進入時一定會很痛的，可是他又有些期待......崔勝哲餘光看見尹淨漢已經呈現跪坐姿勢被釘在金珉奎的陽具上，臉上的表情有些痛苦卻又很滿足，他曉得的，被撐滿的時候是真的蠻舒服......尤其是又頂上那一點的話...........

崔勝哲越想越覺得後穴搔癢空虛感越重，腰也扭了起來，嗚嗚，他也想被插入了。

不復崔勝哲的期望，不用幾秒鐘後，全圓佑便拉起崔勝哲一條腿架在肩上，一手去掰著臀瓣讓臀肉中間嫩紅的穴口顯現，再拿起被金珉奎丟在一邊的潤滑劑塗了個滿手後伸進幾指去開拓。

方才他在抹潤滑劑時當然沒有錯過崔勝哲看向旁邊活春宮的目光，他眼神中還透漏了羨慕，讓全圓佑很不爽，想著一定要好好懲罰吃碗內看碗外的貪心哥哥，要把他做到哭出來。

雖然急得想幹哥哥，可是當然也不能讓人受傷，全圓佑耐心用手指插抽小穴，撐開那個穴口，按壓刮著肉壁，直到他覺得鬆軟許多才把手指抽出，換作握著他熾熱的柱身把飽滿的龜頭抵在了他哥哥的肉穴口，但還是怕弄痛哥哥，只敢在入口淺淺挺動著，讓龜頭先進去探探路。

「圓、圓佑...嗯啊！哈啊！」不知何時崔勝哲已經擺脫了衣服的束縛，反手抓著床單，眼角暈紅催促弟弟，「快點...進來啦！」

得到允許還等什麼！全圓佑腰身用力往前一送，粗長的物體一下子進到最裡，崔勝哲被頂得仰頭驚呼一聲，被貫穿的感覺讓他頭皮發麻，也實在是太久沒做，雖然不至於撕裂但是全圓佑的肉莖依舊撐得他又痛又難受，眼淚不由自主地湧出來。

全圓佑也沒有好到哪裡去，哥哥的腸壁因為痛覺一下子絞緊夾的他也很痛苦，趕緊用手撫上崔勝哲軟一半的性器輕輕擼動著，又牽起哥哥緊抓被單的手，彎下身吻去哥哥的淚水後與他接吻。

全圓佑的安撫很快就起作用，崔勝哲的肉壁漸漸放鬆，也開始一縮一張，似是邀請動作。

崔勝哲也與自己的身體同步，他對退開的全圓佑點點頭，示意他可以動了。

全圓佑開始小幅度地抽動，見崔勝哲沒有任何不適，反倒是享受的像隻小貓輕輕哼叫起來，才放膽在愛人身體裡盡情奔馳。全圓佑抱著哥哥的腿，賣力的挺腰凶狠的撞擊彈俏的臀部，紫紅的陰莖在肉穴中來來回回抽插，囊袋一下一下拍在屁股上發出響亮的聲音。

全圓佑幹得發狠，以至抽出時裏邊的嫩肉被帶出又隨著插入的動作被揉入，他的性器被溫軟溼熱的幽穴裹得緊緊的，腸壁不時還抽搐絞緊，全圓佑舒服得靈魂都快要漂浮起來，快感猶如海潮般沖刷著他的大腦，他貪得無厭的把腰部挺動的越發劇烈，把肉柱埋在最深處，重重地研磨，打轉。

插在身體裡的粗大昂挺頻繁又準確蹭弄到敏感點，滿面潮紅的崔勝哲失神瞪著大眼張嘴嗯嗯啊啊的喊著，來不及吞下的唾液順著嘴角流下與滿身的汗水融合，他高高豎著的性器也跟著全圓佑抽插的頻率擺動搖晃，前端吐出的透明精水沾上他的腹肌，留下一片溼滑的痕跡。

「圓、圓佑...嗚......摸摸我...啊...」崔勝哲聲音顫得厲害，啞著性感的嗓音軟軟的央求弟弟撫慰他。

全圓佑邊挪出一隻手聽話的握上哥哥的莖身撫揉邊彎身去親吻哥哥潤紅的唇，把崔勝哲誘人的喘息堵在喉嚨中化成一聲聲撩撥心弦的嚶嚀，然後唇往下游移，在崔勝哲的喉結上輕咬啃噬。

全圓佑崔勝哲這邊才剛開始不久，金珉奎那邊已經把人給做的射了一次。

金珉奎讓尹淨漢的背對著自己胸膛，有著體型差的兩人讓金珉奎能直接圈住大兩歲的哥哥，再讓哥哥沒啥肉的小屁股穩穩放在自己結實的大腿上，他炙硬的肉柱剛就卡在臀縫，角度稍微調整一下就順利的進入哥哥令人銷魂的身體裡，金珉奎舒服的低低呻吟幾聲，他尺寸驚人的肉棒把尹淨漢小穴的皺褶都撐平，他滿意地用手摸了下交和處，然後一挺腰進入更深處的地方，一下子輕柔擦過磨過尹淨漢最脆弱敏感的軟肉，一下子又十分兇猛很辣的衝撞哥哥的腸壁，把人用的聲音都發不出來。

哥哥們被他們調教的只要情慾襲來小穴就會分泌滴滴淫液，尤其是尹淨漢，在這一方面附有天賦，在金珉奎賣力的運動之下，被搗出了不少汁水，隨著進出發出噗嗤噗嗤的聲響，沾濕了金珉奎的毛髮還把床單濕了一大片深色。

「嗯！....................哈啊！珉.........奎！」

尹淨漢瞇眼偏頭把鼻尖埋進金珉奎的頸側，反手抓著金珉奎粗壯的手臂，他的大腿根細細抽搐，後穴腸道又開始收縮痙攣，昭示著他又要再次達到頂點，金珉奎溫柔捏起哥哥的下顎與他交換一個濕潤的吻，也把尹淨漢高潮的呻吟吞進肚裡。

尹淨漢低著頭嚶嚶的哭著，他還未從剛清醒的昏昏沉沉中脫離，就莫名其妙被弄的高潮兩次，腦袋完全是一團糨糊，眼睛抓不到焦距，整個人茫茫然，根本沒有平時一分的攻擊性。

「...嗚嗚...珉奎...我、我們不要..恩..做了...好不、好....我、想睡、睡覺嗚...」 尹淨漢嗚咽著斷斷續續的討饒，。他真的不行了，腿軟得不像話，小穴也又酸又麻又腫，他需要休息，他想睡覺了。

金珉奎游吻尹淨漢白皙的後頸，時不時叼起滑順的皮膚新吮，留下紫紅的印記，聽了尹淨漢的又奶又軟的哀求只是輕輕一笑，摸摸哥哥沾了水氣塌下的髮，開口，

「嗯！睡吧！」

然後輕柔緩慢的往旁傾身躺下，讓兩人改成側躺在床上的姿勢。

「嗯嗯........哼恩...」以為弟弟放過自己的尹淨漢呼出一小口氣，雖然金珉奎還留在他體內，不是那麼的稱心，但是以往也不是沒有這樣做過，就是不舒服了一點，但是睡著後就沒感覺了。對，趕緊睡就好了。尹淨漢閉上眼就準備入睡，誰知下一秒體內的東西竟然又大了一點，還微微抽動起來。

尹淨漢驚恐的張開雙眼看著金珉奎，眼裡寫滿了疑惑與被背叛的生氣，說好了讓睡覺的-------------

金珉奎依然笑著，「哥，你睡你的，我做我的啊！我可還沒射呢！」說完把尹淨漢的一條腿抬起來，再次挺送了起來。

尹淨漢氣的用拳頭捶打金珉奎，還企圖撥開金珉奎抓著他腿的手，但是綿軟力氣的完全不構成威脅性，沒過多久又被金珉奎幹的沉淪到情慾裡了。

全圓佑跟崔勝哲已經換成後背式。

除了正常面對面的體位外，全圓佑最喜歡的就是背入式了。

除了能更好的施力，就是因為可以欣賞崔勝哲圓潤飽滿又挺俏的屁股。

「哈...哥的屁股，真的是極品。」全圓佑砸嘴讚嘆，他面前的崔勝哲趴跪在床上，腰部下塌，把性感的屁屁完全呈現與他眼前，不小心被嗜虐心控制的全圓佑忍不住用手掌拍打揉捏臀瓣，一下子白白的屁股凌虐成鮮紅的顏色。

「嗚！.......不要打嗚嗚.........痛！」崔勝哲回過頭用哭腔抱怨，漂亮的大眼睛因為痛楚又乘載上不少淚液，纖細的長睫毛也掛上水珠，紅厚的唇嘟起看上去好不楚楚可憐，任誰看的都想好好疼愛一翻。

當然得好好疼愛！

然而床第之間的疼愛就只有一種嘛！

全圓佑扣著崔勝哲的腰把他拉向自己，便開始蹂躪一般地幹他，彈俏的臀部被囊袋兇狠的拍打，陰莖直直深挺至崔勝哲的陽心，讓他舒服到了極致渾身發顫。

崔勝哲開口想讓全圓佑慢點輕點，可一張口吐出就是一連串的呻吟叫喊，全圓佑似乎越戰越猛，還不忘彎下身用手去搓弄他的乳頭，擼動他的性器。

全圓佑的撞擊實在太凶狠，讓崔勝哲幾乎有要被撞散，被操壞的想法，而前列腺持續被刺激，除了源源不斷的痠脹酥麻感外，又多了一個不妙的熟悉感。

「啊啊啊！哈啊！圓佑！停！停下！不可...以再.....不然、會、嗯啊啊啊！」

「嗯哼！哥！我...要到了！」操的發狠的全圓佑完全沒聽見崔勝哲的警告，只是連續不斷地猛力深挺，然後巨物再一次重重輾磨崔勝哲的軟肉後，全圓佑暢快地低吼著把白色的燙液噴薄而出澆灌在崔勝哲同樣滾燙的內部。

「嗯哼啊啊啊..............不、不可以嗚嗚嗚............」崔勝哲在全圓佑射精的那一瞬間哭了出來，太過舒服是一個原因，羞恥感也是原因。

崔勝哲隨著衝擊體內深處的一股熱流邊哭邊高潮了，濁白的液體噴發完畢後卻不是結束，跟後而出的是黃色的水，一起流到床單上形成一灘液體。

崔勝哲本來想用手按住性器頂端的，但還是來不及，在他尿了一半時才堵住洞口。

「嗚嗚……圓、圓佑……嗚……」

全圓佑在釋放以後並沒有馬上退出，而是感受著高潮後戰慄收縮的內壁，可是才享受到一半，就聽見崔勝哲抖著聲呼喚他，以為做太狠了傷到崔勝哲，趕忙小心抽出性器察看一番，白漿隨著他的退出被帶了出來，沿着股間流至大腿。

雖然這個場景很誘人，但是不是欣賞的時候，全圓佑小心翼翼的檢查穴口，只見小穴被幹的通紅發腫，不過沒有血絲，也沒有破皮，跟以往做完的情況差不多。

全圓佑鬆了口氣，看起來是沒有大礙。可是崔勝哲仍然微微發抖，

「圓佑……不、是屁股……是想、尿尿……」崔勝哲閉上眼害羞的說，全圓佑這才恍然大悟，他露出微笑，上前拍拍崔勝哲的頭，

「再忍一下，馬上抱哥去廁所。」

全圓佑此時真的非常慶幸有勤做運動與重訓，抱起崔勝哲對現在的他來說不是件難事。

公主抱起依舊捏著自己性器的崔勝哲，趁機在他側臉留下一個啄吻，便快步走進廁所讓哥哥解放。

等到最後一滴橙黃落入馬桶中，壓迫感消失在腦裡，崔勝哲馬上昏昏欲睡起來，

「想睡了？」

全圓佑用鼻頭蹭崔勝哲軟軟的髮絲，唇摩挲哥哥的耳際，溫柔的問。

崔勝哲點晃著頭，「嗯~想睡……」他把身體靠在背後支撐自己的全圓佑上，撒嬌嘟囔

「嗯，哥先睡吧，我再用毛巾幫哥清潔。」

全圓佑看變成小奶狗的崔勝哲被可愛的笑了出來，把人又送回床上，

金珉奎也在收拾了，正在用濕紙巾幫昏睡過去的尹淨漢擦身體。

看全圓佑帶著崔勝哲回來，開口跟他說，「等等去你們房間睡吧！我明天再來整理床。」

全圓佑撇了眼狼藉一片的床單，贊成的點點頭。

只能委屈崔勝哲先坐在床沿打瞌睡了，把人清潔的差不多後，再幫忙哥哥穿好衣服，畢竟還會出大門，總不能讓人光溜溜的。

分工合作把哥哥們抱到七樓，床的大小不夠四人一起睡，當然就是把位置留給被折騰的很慘的哥哥，  
金珉奎打地鋪，全圓佑則是回到客廳自己的床。

兩人俯視著沉沉睡去的哥哥們，露出憐愛的笑容，各自在兩人額上留下一吻便也休息去了。


End file.
